


Familiar Bonds

by SnailFriend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, M/M, its a parody of angst fics, making fun of usuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailFriend/pseuds/SnailFriend
Summary: During the darkest point in his life, Arthur meets a cute boy. His life is changed forever.





	Familiar Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingscarlet13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/gifts).



All his life, Arthur felt like he was missing something. Maybe it was because of his relationship, or lack thereof, with his family. Maybe it was because he hadn’t dated in six years. Maybe it was because he left his wallet at home. No matter what the cause was, the feeling lingered in the back of his head, growing more and more intense until it kept him up at night. All of the minor inconveniences in his life stuck in his mind with the emptiness acting as glue.  
One sleepless night, he stared into the darkness with bloodshot eyes. Every bad memory he had haunted him. It was all too much. He got out of bed, dressed himself, and called an uber. Since he couldn’t fall asleep, he figured sleeping with someone was the next best thing.   
The uber pulled up to his driveway. Arthur got in and spent the entire ride looking out the window. Neon lights blurred into colorful streaks. Muddy water splashed up as the car drove through puddles. It was all so artificial, so grimy, so beautiful. Arthur arrived at the club, but his mind was still in that uber, watching the city pass by.   
He walked into the nightclub with his eyes on the floor. The place was nearly empty and smelled like weed, but it was good enough. A gaggle of girls stood in the corner, and a few guys were hunched over the bar. One young man was tapping his foot to the rhythm of the club’s generic, bass-heavy music.   
That young man instantly caught Arthur’s attention. He looked far too sober and cheerful to be alone in a place like that. Plus, he was cute. Arthur prayed that he was gay and sat down beside him.   
“What’s your name?” Arthur asked. He didn’t have any good pick-up lines. Then again, there’s not such thing as a good pick-up line.  
“My name’s Alfred. Why do you wanna know?” Alfred tried to act cool, but his excitement was clear. This was going to be easy.   
“I’m lonely and you look like you have time to talk. I’m Arthur, by the way.”   
“Nice to meet you. I always have time to talk with a cute twink.” Alfred laughed. Arthur didn’t.   
“Are you single?” Arthur asked bluntly. He didn’t have the energy to flirt.   
“Yup. I’m open to changing that, though.” A glimmer of desperation flashed in Alfred’s eyes.   
“Same here.”  
“How about we have a few drinks and see where this goes?”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
Alfred only got down one beer before he went in for a kiss. He started with just a peck on the lips, but it got messy fast. Arthur was shocked to find that his heart was fluttering. Normally, these hookups were dull. Half the time he didn’t even cum, much less get butterflies in his stomach. Alfred wasn’t even a particularly good kisser. Arthur wrapped his arms around his partner. He felt familiar in a comforting sort of way. The warmth of his body filled a bit of that emptiness in Arthur’s heart. He desperately needed more.   
Before he knew it, he was back at his apartment with his clothes on the floor and his lips around Alfred’s dick. He wasn’t a big fan of dick-sucking, but he tolerated it for Alfred’s sake.   
“You kind of suck at this,” Alfred said.  
Arthur pulled back. “Oh, sorry.”  
“It was a pun.”  
“Oh.”  
Then they had sex. It was cool.   
After that, Alfred just sort of never went home. Arthur didn’t mind. It was nice to have a roommate, and the void in his soul was filled. Within a matter of weeks, they were a full-fledged couple. It was as if they had known each other for years. It really was too good to be true.  
One day, Arthur decided that he should actually figure out what Alfred’s deal was. “So uh… what’s your last name?” he asked.  
“Jones. It used to be Kirkland, but my mom changed it when she adopted me. Way better last name,” Alfred said. Arthur’s stomach dropped.  
“Y-you were adopted?”  
“Yeah. I don’t really remember my mom, but I guess she couldn’t handle having kids. She gave me up when I was two and I never saw her again. People always feel bad for me when I saw that, but I really don’t give a frick about her.”  
“You didn’t have any brothers, did you?”  
“I had an older brother, but I never met him. I heard that he grew up with my grandma, but other than that I have no idea who he is or where he’s at.”  
“Oh, dear god,” Arthur said. His knees were weak, his head felt light, and his lunch was ready to come back up.   
“What’s wrong?”   
“I think we’re brothers.”  
Alfred laughed. “Nah, there’s no way.”  
“I’m serious! My last name is Kirkland, I grew up with my grandma, and I have a little brother I never met. Until now, I guess.”  
Alfred’s face went pale. “I- But we did so much… oh, god, we did so much.” He covered his mouth with his hand. Big mistake. Vomit shot up into his face and threw the gaps between his fingers. After a moment of confused panic, he ran for the bathroom. Arthur gripped his stomach and fought back the urge to barf. He tried to steady his breath, but his thoughts were still racing. What would he do from here on? What could he do? His actions were shameful and irreversible. It was a secret he had to take to his grave, but he desperately wanted to come clean. He wanted to scream, but he ended up crying instead.   
He heard the toilet flush, reminding him that Alfred was still there. Alfred was the one person he could talk to, the one person who would understand. If they worked together, they had a chance of figuring everything out. It could all be okay.  
But Alfred never came back. He left through the bathroom window and took Arthur’s best towels with him. Tragic.  
Then Arthur spent his life being sad or whatever idc. The end.


End file.
